barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Avon Barbie Doll
The Avon Barbie Doll was released in 1999. There is also the Mrs. P.F.E. Albee Barbie Doll, which is a doll of the first Avon Representative. Dolls *Avon Barbie Doll 22202 (Caucasian) *Avon Barbie Doll 22203 (African-American) *Avon Barbie Doll 22204 (Hispanic) Description "Presenting the very first Avon Representative Barbie® doll designed exclusively for Avon to honor its thousands of Avon Representatives worldwide. These dolls feature Barbie® as a contemporary Avon Representative, reflecting some of the many faces of Avon around the world. Available as an African-American, Caucasian or Hispanic doll, Avon Representative Barbie® truly celebrates diversity in culture and style. This doll is a tribute to the ideals and vision of the Avon corporation, which is: "To be the company that best understands and satisfies the product, service and self-fulfillment needs of women – globally."Description Packaging 'Back' AVON Barbie® DOLL Meet Avon Representative Barbie®! :Mattel is proud to present the very first Avon Representative Barbie® designed exclusively for Avon to honor its thousands of Avon Representatives worldwide. The Avon Representative doll features Barbie® as a contemporary Avon Sales Representative, reflecting some of the many faces of Avon around the world. Available as an African-American, Caucasian or Hispanic doll, Avon Representative Barbie® truly celebrates diversity in culture and style. :This doll is a tribute to the ideals and vision of the corporation, which is: To be the company that best understands and satisfies the product, service and self-fulfillment needs of women - globally :A true PROFESSIONAL, the Avon Representative offers glamour and beauty to her clients in a personal and caring way. Energetic and EXPRESSIVE, every Avon Representative is highly motivated to succeed and has a POWERFUL impact on her own destiny. She is an intelligent, SOPHISTICATED business woman who is confident about her ability to creatively represent traditional and CONTEMPORARY Avon products to all her customers. And, like Avon Representative Barbie®, she always looks SENSATIONAL!”Back of packaging Doll stand included. PRODUCT: Avon BARBIE® Doll CONTENTS: (29 cm.) 11 1/2" Barbie® doll, suit, bag, earrings, doll stand WARRANTY: 2-year limited warranty. Details inside. Valid only in U.S.A. AGE GRADE: For the adult collector, age 14 and older. YOU CAN TELL IT'S MATTEL! CALL us toll-free or write with any comments or questions about our products or service. Monday - Thursday. 8:00 a.m. - 5:00 p.m. PST; 11:00 a.m. - 8:00 p.m. EST. Friday, 8:00 a.m. - 12:30 p.m. PST, 11:00 a.m. - 3:30 p.m. EST. 1-800-524-8697. Outside USA, see telephone directory for Mattel listing. Consumer Affairs, Mattel, Inc., 333 Continental Blvd., El Segundo, CA 90245 USA. We are dedicated to quality products. Barbie COLLECTIBLE Visit us at http://www.barbie.com"[https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/sjwAAOSwj9dZ2rK0/s-l1600.jpg Back of packaging] 'Bottom' "© 1998 Barbie Collectibles, the Barbie® Collectible/Specialty Doll Division of Mattel, Inc., El Segundo, CA 90245 U.S.A. MADE IN INDONESIA. Manufactured for Mattel. All Rights Reserved. The Barbie doll likeness and character, the color "Barbie pink" and other trademarks designated by ® & ™ are U.S. trademarks of Mattel, Inc. Barbie doll body © 1966, and 1992 or 1994 Mattel, Inc."Bottom of packaging References